1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly, more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly that has a particular design with respect to an angle between a lens piece and temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an eyeglasses assembly with a unitary lens piece, and a pair of temples connected pivotally to the lens piece. In the eyeglasses assembly of this type, the temples are usually disposed in a horizontal direction. However, as wearers have different positional relationships among parts of their heads or faces, such a conventional eyeglasses assembly can make a wearer uncomfortable if it does not suit his/her head or face. Adjustable temples have been available for adjustment of the angle thereof relative to the lens piece. However, these temples complicate the construction and increase the cost of eyeglasses.